Collision Course: A Dark Jester
by WordSurge
Summary: This world is not yet without heroes. We know this. But, are there more than one? Yes. Their paths are different. Their lives are different. Their journeys are different...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello guys. ) Eh, my Wicrosoft Word is bugging out on me so this isn't spell-checked. :( I think its fine, though.Please read and I hope you enjoy! Thank you.

* * *

Bolts of lightning struck the ground outside as bright flashes flickered across the empty room. It was dark. The dank smell of mold and rust circled around the old attic as cobwebs hung from the splintered ceiling. Spiders and other types of dangerous insects crept among the shadows of old paintings and relics, the loud thundering from above shaking the unstable floor as it creaked and moaned. 'It has begun...' lifeless whispers edged through the ancient wood and swam among the clouds of dust. There was no light to be seen. Evil infested shadows lurked around every corner of the forgotten room, the occasional scratching of rodents inside the walls reverberating around the darkness. But there was one light. It lightened dark places and sparked hope...sitting in the center of the room was a book, elevated and firmly rusted to an old podium. The lost pages began to flip wildly as the harsh winds from outside shattered the only window. A monsoon of rain stormed into the attic all so suddenly, breaking the haunting silence. The eerie sounds of scratches and thumps in the wood was soon drowned out as the water rose. Drenched in water, the book fell into the sea of rain beneath it. The beautiful paintings soiled under the heavy rain and the lost relics shattered upon being tossed around the room. The only door leaked with water spouts and large cracks. It's decayed wood creaked with uneasyness until it was finally brought down by the wrath of mother nature. The door slapped against the water and a wave of rain rushed the room once again. But there was much more there than just rain. As the wave subsided, a man, drenched in sweat and water, stormed the attic. Breathing heavily, he nervously made his way around the old relics and paintings, trying his hardest to keep the unstoppable rain from drowning him.

"Where is it, where is it!" He stuttered. His eyes nervously surveyed the water filled room, looking for something. A bolt of lightning struck the damp rooftop, sending a spark of electricity into the room. The man pulled himself upon a bookcase, nearly being fried. Loud, bizarre whistles echoed amidst the thundering storm as the man jumped from the bookcase and dove into water. He had little time. His beard drenched in rain, he pulled himself from the water and staggered upon an old wine casket. Where was it? The only thing capable of sending this foul age into the shadows...the book. He then noticed a brief glimmer of light from under the rising water. His eyes lit up with joy as he abruptly made for the lost book. His mind set on peace, he took a breath and...was stopped. The look of joy in his eyes soon turned to looks of agony as a deep shadow flickered around his body. The thundering and loud screeches from the storm faded into an evil snicker as two yellowish eyes opened above his head. Tiny streams of blood trickling from the creases in his paralyzed jaw, the man slowly looked up.

"I don't think so." Said the shadow with a mocking tone. And with those words the man unexpectedly arched his back and cried out in pain. His monotonous screams shrilled into the night as he collapsed into the water, causing a small wave to send the book out the window, in which water was now pouring from. The shadow rapidly vanished into the scourged ocean of darkness above them as the book fell into a nearby stream. Violently moving down the rapids, the book fell from a high waterfall, leaving the village forever...leaving everything forever...or so it may seem...

"The village of White Rock was unfortunately situated in the center of a large ravine, formed over a hundred years ago by the power of a very fast moving meteorite. Surrounding the peaceful village was a rim of moutains, located to the West of Snowy Mountain. It was said that the meteorite brought about some new race of species...a group of power-hungry beasts said to have "lurked in every shadow of every alley way." However, these beasts were never seen. Some people believed that they adapted to hiding, and instead of being merciless killers, they were sctually very timid and, well, stupid. Others, however, thought that they were already up to something...hatching their deceiving plans for domination under the cover of "Ex-Abyss", a large trench far in the north. People ventured to the trench, but none returned. Malicious, blood-thirsty beasts of hatred were said to have inhabited the deep trench. People would hear loud, ear-splitting screams echo amongst the stars late at night, and look up into the sky to see nothing but a faint cloud of red forming above the entire land. But, alas, the beasts these people heard of were never actually _seen_...but something tells me...they will be very soon."


	2. Chapter 2: A Friendship to End All

It was cold. The glistening moonlight gently pulsed through the small village of Shady Light, a small community neighboring that of Sandover. The village people strolled about the village that night, the comforting lamps and torches flickering amongst its beautiful, lush wildlife. The palm trees swayed in the breeze ever so calmly that night. The plants howled out with joy as they rubbed upon the weary feet of passing villagers. However, their were two inhabitants not traversing the villages fertile soil. Arms folded behind his head and his legs firmly crossed, Aiden, a fine warrior and marksmen lay on the sandy beach of ShadySands. His peircing blue eyes surveyed the stars that littered the dark ocean above him. Aiden was not that of a determined soul, but more of that of a joyful soul. However, the fine line between joyful and lazy was very thin, and in his case hanging by a thread. He often did as he pleased, frequently ignoring the guidance of others and following his own feelings. His actions were fueled upon emotions. He governed himself and he knew it. And he was proud of it. His only true desire was to remain free from the control of others, and he did. Despite his stubborn ignorance however, there was one person whom he did trust. Standing proudly upon the sail of "Storm", the only local fishing boat, Diego tied firm, tight knots in the mast. Diego was very opposite to Aiden. Very far from the fine line in which Aiden balanced on Diego would often go out of his way just to help those in need. Locals would often see Diego running in and out of the village, performing "mysterious" tasks for his deceased uncle, Larken, the last sage of Light Eco. The bloodline of sages ran all the way back to that of his great great great great ancestors, who were supposedly on the brink of "descovering the worlds mysteries." But Diego, as well as Aiden, was uninterested in the search for truth. He spent most of his time caring for Larken, and other times exploring and whatnot with Aiden. Aiden was a bad influence, to say the most. The two would often find themselves running amuck in the village, cutting down peoples fishnets and banging on the doors of nearby houses. Loud yells of hatred would often be heard echoing in the middle of the night, two snickering shadows often ensuing the yells. Yes, they were hated, to say the most. Some people just gritted their teeth, thinking 'boys will be boys'. But others would not be so kind...But this night was different. Instead of knocking on peoples doors and cutting fishnets, they sat themselves on the soft grains of Shady Sands, the water rippling under the moonlight before them. The small cliff in which the village sat towered above them as Diego jumped from the boat and lay on the ground next to Aiden, folding his arms behind his head as well.

"So..." He began. "...not feeling the urge to drag me into a shitload of trouble like you usually do?" Chuckeled Diego.

"No no, I feel it. Im just giving you a break...for now." He replied, slightly laughing. "'Coarse, it'd be easier for me to get you into a shitload of trouble if those people would just go to sleep already." Aiden averted his eyes to the cliff above him, catching the moving heads of the villagers. "Why in heavenly hell would they be awake at two-o'clock in the morning? Whats so damn important?"

"You know, wonder boy," Said Diego sarcastically, unknowingly changing the subject. " your vocabulary sucks. Where'd you take up cursing? I know it wasn't any of the village idiots up there. And I sure as HELL know that it was not me..." He said, emphasizing himself. Aiden gazed over at Diego, bearing a sad, mocking face as he surpressed a wide smile.

"Oh boo hoo! Aiden curses and I don't like it! Waaaa!"

"Oh shut up!" Diego laughed as he shot his arm around Aidens neck and pulled him into a headlock. Aiden laughed as he gasped for breath, squirming under the powerful grip of Diego's bicep.

"Dude!" Said Aiden sarcastically. "Let me go before I lay knuckles upside yo' head!"

"Riiiight," Retorted Diego, releasing Aiden from his grip. "...I would really love for you to try and "lay knuckles upside my head."

"Oh shut up. Just 'cause I like making the most of my time and you like working out, which in my _professional _opinion is a wate of time, doesnt mean you gain the rights to gloat about your strength over mine." Aiden said rather sharply, looking back towards the stars. Diego chuckled under his breath as he pushed himself to his feet and began throwing rocks into the Dark Sea. "'Ey! Pretty boy! You remember what your uncle said?" Exploded Aiden from the darkness exasperatingly, staggering to his feet. His foot had fallen asleep. "Larken said to stay away from the Sea at night...can't see anything." He said gently pulling Diego from the small tide pools.

"Oh c'mon! You don't believe all that nonsense about giant serpents and whatnot? It's a load of bullcrap! I-" Diego was cut-short by the swift words of Aiden.

"Well, what about that huge storm up in White Rock the other night? Hm? Don't you remember your uncle talking about some shadow dude causing it?" Aiden said as he frequently surveyed the enormous shadow rippling underneath his feet. "Well, you see that huge body of water right in front of you? You know, the one that kinda looks like a massive SHADOW?..."

"Yeah yeah, alright. Calm down. I won't touch the water." Diego said mockingly as he waved his hands like a child. "C'mon, let's go see whats going on." An annoyed expression swept across Aidens face as he exageratingly dangled his arms to the side.

"Awe, pfft. Do we have to?" He moaned as he chuckled.

"Oh c'mon you big baby." Diego pushed aside a wall of ferns sprawled across the cliff side. The echoing of water upon rock ensued Diego and Aidens arrival into the small cave, a ladder dangling down from above. Aiden made his way through the small cavern as he trudged through the stream flowing down the center of it, closely behind Diego, who was already climbing up the ladder.


End file.
